Gene's Journey
by Lady S. Quattro
Summary: A look at the life of out favourite DCI. Why is Gene the way he is? We look to his past, to understand the future. Gene/Emily, Gene/Nancy, poss Galex later!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of the BBC and Kudos. I own nothing. Lyrics property of Billy Joel - Scenes from an Italian Restaurant.  
**

_**Thanks to Emzi.x for beta'ing! I know Galex is popular on here, but i thought i'd have a stab at something a little different. There will be a little Galex at the end, and i ask you to be patient with me :D Inspiration from Billy Joel, Hope you like it.**_

* * *

_A __bottle of white, a bottle of red  
Perhaps a bottle of rose instead  
Well get a table near the street  
In our old familiar place  
You and I - face to face_

Gene Hunt had never had to be desperate. At 17 years old, he was aware of the affect he had on women. He'd played around and had some fun with a few, lost his virginity at 15 and received his honours from friends.

He'd never admit that he regretted it though, because now he'd met Emily. Emily Parker was his sweetheart. 16 years old, deep brown eyes, long chestnut curls and a body to die for. Gene thought she was beautiful, and he wasn't the only one.

Everyone thought Gene was the luckiest guy for miles around, and he had to agree with them but he wasn't after her for her body. Oh sure, the fact that she was physically amazing helped, but he loved her for her mind. Emily was one big contradiction. She looked innocent as a butterfly but Gene knew her naughty side well. He blushed at the very thought.

Everyone thought Emily was as white as new fallen snow, but Gene knew different; Gene knew she had a dark side. Gene even called her Moony, a pet name that he'd known would raise many laughs, but only he and his girl knew the real meaning of it.

Gene played with his napkin and looked at his surroundings for the sixth time with a smile. Tony's Restaurant was a favourite of many of Gene's classmates. It wasn't too expensive, but it had a classy, romantic ambience. Italian waiters bustled around, the band sat in the corner playing out romantic, foreign sounding melodies. Gene closed his eyes and listened.

He smiled, eyes still closed. The only thing he saw when he closed his eyes was Emily. No, not like that. Emily swirling around in a floatey white dress. He caught the smell of her perfume and opened him eyes breathing deeply. Emily smiled at him from across the table.

"Yer looked dead peaceful."

Gene smiled and reached across the table for her hand.

"I was thinkin' 'bout you. What took yer so long then?"

"Mum made me get a cab."

Gene rolled his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm gonna get a right mouthful aren't I? Not t' worry, got me driving test next week."

Emily smiled and Gene felt his heart nearly explode.

"I've got a real good feelin' about it. Yer gonna be the worlds safest driver, they can't possibly fail yer."

"Well I wouldn't wanna ruin the angel sat by me side."

Emily lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. Keeping her eyes on his she grazed her tongue along the tips of his fingers.

"Angel yer say?"

Gene returned her dirty smile and suppressed a low growl.

"Yeah. Angel, Mooney. Yer halo's slipped that's all."

Emily didn't release his hand, continuing to kiss and nip him, causing him to feel a little 'uncomfortable'.

"Oh? Slipped t' where?"

Gene's grin widened.

"T' where yer knickers are gonna be if yer carry on like this love."

Emily dropped his hand with a smile, and sipped her wine. Gene followed suit, trying to wash away the groan of longing lodged in his throat. Emily picked up the menu.

"I quite fancy the pizza, looks tasty."

"I quite fancy you, fer the same reasons."

"Ever the charmer eh Gene?"

Gene smiled.

"Naturally. I do love yer, yer know that don't yer?"

Emily smiled, and glowed. Young love eh?

"Yeah I do. 'n I love you too Genie."

"Genie? What sort of stupid girly name is that?"

"It's not girly! It's manly. 'n anyway, you call me Mooney, so I'll call yer what ever I damn well please."

"Alright, but only cos I'm gonna show yer one of these days just 'ow magic it could be."

"I don't doubt it fer a second."

Genie stuck, and his friends never took the piss, even if Gene was as soft as shit. In fact, it became an endearment rather than a piss take. Everybody loved the Gene Genie and the Gene Genie loved it. As for Tony's, well it was never short of business, and Tony himself got to know Genie as one of his regulars. It was no surprise to Tony when 3 months later, he found him sat at the bar. What would have been a surprise for poor old Tony was the fact that his young friend was in fact only 17, and he'd been serving him booze for well over a year.

"Genie! Why you sit alone? Where's that pretty girl'a yours?"

"She'll be 'ere soon, y'know she's always late."

_A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
It all depends on your appetite  
Ill meet you any time you want  
In our Italian restaurant._

Right on cue Emily walked in and the two of them were shown to a table. Gene thought Emily looked beautiful as always, he didn't notice that she seemed to be slightly upset. They ate and sipped on their drinks and talked amiably, with the odd flirtation, and a lot of endearments thrown from Genie's side of the table. Emily smiled at him, a sad look in her eye.

"I wish we could always be like this, 'ere, together."

Gene frowned slightly before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well we will Moo, I'll always be 'ere."

Gene stood and helped her with her coat.

"No Gene.."

Emily started to sob. Gene, totally confused, tried to wrap his reassuring arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't please. My dad doesn't want me seeing you anymore Gene."

"What? Why?"

"'e bumped in t' yer dad and-"

"Oh god… No, it doesn't have t' be like this, I can talk t' 'im-"

"'is mind is made up, I 'ad to climb outta me window t' get out, 'e's gonna kill me when I get 'ome."

"I'll come with yer, I'll make sure 'e doesn't hurt yer."

Emily shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye."

She walked away from him, leaving him stood frozen to the spot until she reached the door. He took a deep breath and snatched up his coat, running after her.

"Emily! Em, wait!"

He tugged on her arm so she faced him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I mean it Moo, when ever you want me, I'll be 'ere, waiting for yer. I love you."

Gene swooped down and kissed her gently before taking a few steps back and walking away. She hadn't responded to his kiss, she'd just carried on crying. And soft as he was, he let her slip away from him. The only woman he'd ever loved.

* * *

**_All reviews are welcome, and whether good or bad, you have my appreciation! LSQ x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_Here is chapter two! I apologise for the fact that Gene is OOC, but he's not really, because this is the story of how and why he became the Gene we all know and love, if that makes sense! Keep that in mind while reading this fic! Cheers to Emzi.x for beta, and those lovely few who left a review!_**

* * *

_Things are okay with me these days  
Got a good job, got a good office  
Got a new wife, got a new life  
And the families fine  
We lost touch long ago  
You lost weight I did not __know  
You could ever look so nice after so much time._

Gene sat at the bar alone, toasting himself. It was his anniversary, a whole year of working with the police, and he'd learned some hard lessons. He subconsciously ran his hand across his bruised eye. Bloody stupid blagger. Still, all in a days work. He drained the whiskey chaser and ordered another; he didn't want to go home just yet. He figured he'd hang around, see if he could talk anyone into a game of darts, or talk his way into a tarts knickers, he was easy really. Maybe he'd get into a fight later and then stumble on home to Nancy. Nancy understood him, understood that he needed some time to himself after a rough day. He had to tell a woman earlier how her 15 year old daughter had been killed. He'd kept it light of course, but the image of her body was tattooed on the back of his eyelids. The whiskey would see it off, it always did, replacing those nasty images with darkness. Gene was pretty confident he could handle just about anything right now. The one thing he wasn't prepared for was hearing that sweet voice call out to him.

"Genie? Is that you?"

He knew her straight away and fought the urge to whip his head round and cause himself injury. Instead, he slowly swiveled on the bar stool to face her.

"It is you! Genie! It's so good t' see yer!"

Gene allowed himself to smile naturally. Wow.

"You too. 'Ow you been Em?"

"Oh, it's Em now is it?"

She smiled. He didn't. He'd heard about her marriage. Not four weeks after she'd broke it off with him, she'd married Adrian Batt. Gene liked to think of it as rhyming slang. Yeah, she was most definitely Em now. Gene decided to ignore her comment.

"Can I get yer a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a red wine please."

Gene ordered her drink while she climbed onto the stool next to him. He couldn't help but take a shifty at her exposed thigh as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"You've lost weight, yer lookin' good Em. Never thought yer could look any better than what yer did when yer was with me."

Emily smiled and inclined her head towards him.

"You're not lookin' so bad yerself Genie. How's life treatin' yer?"

"Ah yer know, alright. You?"

Please let her say she's miserable with that twat. Let her say she wants me back.

"Good. Got meself a little job down the supermarket."

"Yer too good fer that Moo, yer should have a man lookin' after yer."

"I 'ave, but it's dead borin' sittin' around in a 'ouse all day y'know. So what about you? You got a woman to look after you?"

"I don't need no one to look after me."

Emily said nothing, Gene sighed.

"I've got Nancy. Got married last year when I were 19, got a whole new life now."

"What are you doin' fer work these days then?"

Gene noticed the change of subject and smiled inside. Obviously she didn't like talking about his other woman.

"I joined the police last year. Nancy's family wouldn't let 'er marry me unless I 'ad a decent job, and I like it. 'elping people, keepin' 'em safe."

Emily nodded, pride in her eyes.

"And are there any little Hunt's running around."

Gene knew she'd purposely used his surname, knew that she was taking the piss, using the self same slang trick he'd used about her husband earlier.

"No. No kids. 'ave erm…"

Gene trailed off, unwilling or unable to finish the question. Emily shook her head.

"No, not yet. We're going to start trying soon."

Gene downed his drink and tried not to think about their 'trying'. The two of them went on like this for hours, and Gene actually found that he still enjoyed being in her company, even if she did talk about things he didn't necessarily want to hear about. He could see her darker side coming out more and more with each and every sip of her wine, and by half ten, the two of them were a little worse for wear, and even began to flirt with one another once more. Emily stared off into space.

"Did it 'urt?"

Em came back to the present, giving him a bewildered look.

"Did what 'urt?"

"When yer fell from 'eaven?"

Emily snorted into her wine glass, and pushed his arm playfully.

"Course not, I 'ad you there t' catch me didn't I?"

Gene smiled, couldn't help himself.

"Shouldn't it 'ave been yer 'usband catchin' yer?"

"Probably, but we both know it weren't."

Gene sighed, his old self, not too buried self rising to the surface.

"Yer the only woman I've ever loved yer know."

"Loved, as in, don't love anymore?"

"What d'yer think?"

"I know what I'd like t' think."

Gene's gaze dropped to her lips, they were leaning close now.

"'n what's that?"

Emily leaned closer to him, he could feel her breath on his face. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes moved to his lips.

"I think yer already know Genie."

Gene gulped and leant towards her slowly, he'd hate himself if he'd got the wrong idea. He held his breath when she too started to lean more his way. Their lips met and Gene felt relief as he closed his eyes.

He lifted his hand to the back of her head, and kissed her gently. Opening his mouth and closing it around her lips. He felt her run her tongue along his bottom lip and groaned out loud, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He didn't know how they didn't fall off the barstool.

They sat there kissing like that for what seemed like hours, but soon enough Gene could feel the throb in his trousers and needed more. He slipped off the bar stool and they headed outside. Emily pulled her hand free, shaking her head.

"This shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't be here."

"Yer know as well as I do it feels right Moo."

Emily shook her head and started to walk away from him. He caught her arm.

"No, don't walk away from me. Yer can't do this t' me twice Emily! I bloody love you, n you love me n all."

"No, Gene."

She tried to walk away again but he held her.

"Yes!"

"Let go of me now Gene. I said let go!!"

"Oi, you 'eard the lady! Now let 'er go before I come over there 'n make yer."

Gene span around to the passer by.

"Piss off!"

Gene turned back to Emily. He opened his mouth to say something, but it never came out. The man in the street had punched him in the back of the head. Gene's anger grew, and he retaliated. He didn't see Emily run off down the street, didn't see her hail a cab. Didn't see her ever again.

There would be other women though. Gene tried hard not to betray Nancy before, had always intended to be a good husband, even if he didn't truly love her. But for the second time, Emily had put her spell on him and he'd been helpless. Later, he'd think Genie suited her better than him. After he had cheated once, it became habit. He'd feel guilty afterwards but he'd do it again. Emily, the only woman he'd ever loved, had ruined him. She had tarnished the kind hearted man inside, turning him into a defensive creature who trusted no one, and never let his barriers down. Emily had made him Gene Hunt.

* * *

_**Well thats that bit out of the way with, with have the next chapter up for you all as soon as possible! All reviews welcome, cheers for reading! LSQ x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_Drum roll Chapter three for you, from me! hehehe i'm a poet and i didn't realise..doh! Cheers Emzi.x!!_**

* * *

_I remember those days hanging out at the village green  
Engineer boots, leather jackets and tight blue jeans  
Drop a dime in the box play the song about New Orleans  
Cold beer, hot lights  
My sweet romantic teenage nights_

25 long years. It was Gene's birthday and he didn't feel much like celebrating. He sat in his old arm chair, the horrible brown thing he'd inherited from his father. It was smelly, dirty and ugly. But it was well worn, and it was the only thing his father had ever given him. He'd hated the man, but the chair he'd loved. As a child he'd sneak downstairs in the early mornings, before his father woke and sit in the throne. If his father caught him, it would mean a beating, but Gene had thought it worth the risk.

Gene sighed and pushed the memories away as silence rang out all around him. Almost silence anyway; the sound of Nancy's snoring carried down the stairs but he found it almost soothing. It reminded him that he wasn't entirely alone. Gene supposed, in a way, he'd always been frightened of being alone. He'd married Nancy because she'd like him, and he didn't want to be on his own anymore. Once his parents had died and Emily had left him, he'd had no one. His younger brother would come and go, but he'd had no one there all the time, no one to hold when he felt the terribleness of the world was getting to much in his younger years. Nancy had been there. She had loved him regardless of his faults, and still did, despite the fact that the list of faults was growing with every passing day. They argued of course, but when he needed to break down, she was there for him. She had never teased him and run out on him. Not like that harlot Emily.

Gene sighed again. Emily. They'd been so good together. Genie would have said they were one person, but Gene knew better now. And still, still, he couldn't stop himself from loving her. From smiling when he remembered the good times.

He remembered the first time he had met her. His 17 year old self and a group of friends from work had gone to a disco one hot summer evening. Gene and his friends stood at the bar, making jokes and eyeing up the girls.

And then he saw her.

He was sure his heart stopped when she looked up and gave him a blushing smile.

Gene's friends had laughed and made comments, pushing him into going and speaking with her. He'd walked away from his friends to stop them from teasing him, wandering to the jukebox rather than having to talk to her. He pushed the money in the slot and tried to concentrate on picking a song, instead of the girl in the corner of his eye. He tried to stop his heart racing as he saw her walking his way. She was beautiful; he'd never seen anything even half as perfect in all of his life.

She stopped at the Jukebox, leaning over his shoulder.

"Can I choose?"

Gene had swallowed hard and stepped back, a nervous wreck, allowing her room to get by him. Her arm brushed against his as he walked by, and he didn't know where it came from. He'd grabbed her arm, and pulled her to look at him.

"Only if you'll dance wi' me."

She'd shrugged as if she wasn't fussed, but he'd seen her blush again.

"Okay."

Gene's friends had cat called in his direction when they'd started to dance, he gave them a grin knowing every man in the room would be jealous of him. Her light touch on his shoulder was doing strange things to his insides. He thought conversation might take his mind off of the beauty in his arms, stirring passion.

"What's yer name?"

"Emily Parker, 'Oo are you?"

"Gene 'unt. 'ow old are yer?"

"16."

Gene thought he would have a heart attack; this beautiful creature had only just come of age. Not good, dangerous territory, but what was one dance?

"I'm 17."

He didn't know what else to say, and she didn't seem to care, it seemed each was as content as the other, just twirling with tangled arms.

Gene sighed and pushed the thought away refilling his glass with whiskey. It wouldn't do well to dwell on the past. He took a large gulp from his glass and heard Nancy turn over upstairs. He held his breath, waiting for her to shout down at him, whining that he wasn't upstairs by her side. No shout came, he heard her steady snoring find it's rhythm once more and he exhaled slowly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Emily out of his head. He couldn't sleep next to Nancy while thinking of another woman, he just couldn't do it.

He remembered the stupid clothes Emily had liked him to wear, young people's clothes. Even now, he wasn't really old, but he'd feel uncomfortable in those shoes now. Em had loved his leather jacket. They had written on the back of it: "Genie 'heart' Moony", in big tip-ex letters for all to see. And that was probably the truth of it. Gene had loved her, with all of his being, but she hadn't loved him. If she loved him, surely she wouldn't have walked away from him the way she did? Twice! In his younger years, he'd been too blinded by his own feelings to see that hers were absent, and she made no effort to let him see the truth.

Genie had sat on the wall outside, listening to the music drifting out. He sipped on the cold bottled beer he'd brought out with him, staring at the floor. Emily wasn't here, she said she would meet him here at 6, and he had bragged to his friends. It had just gone half seven, and she still hadn't shown. Gene felt low, real low. His friends had laughed at him, as was the way with young men.

"Genie!"

Gene whipped around and Emily jumped into his arms. He swung her round and round a big grin plastered on his face, all anger and depression forgotten. Emily had the ability to make him forget his troubles just by being there. She leant her pretty face up to him and they kissed gently.

"Sorry I took so long. I wanted t' look nice fer yer."

"Yer could turn up in me mum's tatty old maternity clothes 'n yer would still be gorgeous t' me."

Emily giggled and he pulled her close.

"I don't think everyone else would let me off so easy."

"'Oo gives a damn what they think? I love yer Em."

Gene's heart was racing; he'd never told her before. She turned her big eyes up to his face and he couldn't read the expression. Oh god, oh god, oh god, please don't let her walk away from me.

"Oh Genie!"

She lifted her face and kissed him once more, his body flooded with relief.

The older, wiser Gene sat in his chair remembering. His trousers felt tight around his groin and he hated himself, hated Emily. He hadn't seen the distracting harlot in years, and the very thought of her was enough to drive him crazy. The very thought of kissing her, in a gentle rather than passionate way was enough to make him hard in an instant. He drained his glass and got to his feet.

"Enough, that's enough now Genie."

He would go to the toilet, empty his bladder and try to compose himself. Then he would climb into bed with Nancy, too fatigued to think any more. He wouldn't push himself on her, wouldn't wake her and have her help in his relief. Not when it was another woman on his mind. He had more moral fiber than that.

In years to come that would change. His self respect would go down the pan, and he would climb the stairs and wake his wife. He'd ask her to touch him, make him feel loved. She rarely refused, but Gene was sure she knew it wasn't thought of her that had got him so worked up. It was, Emily, always Emily. Bloody Emily.

* * *

_**OooOOoo who likes it? Who doesn't? Whhhy?? lol You know i value your opinion :D Go on, tell me what ya think :p Next chapter up ASAP! TTFN! love LSQ x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

_**Thanks to Emzi.x for beta'ing, and everyn#one following this story, reading and reveiwing. Ta very much!**_

* * *

_Brenda and Eddie were the popular steadies  
And the king and the queen of the prom  
Riding around with the car top down and the radio on  
Nobody looked any finer  
Or was more of a hit at the parkway diner  
We never knew we could want more than that out of life  
Surely Brenda and Eddie would always know how to survive._

Gene couldn't be any happier. He'd passed his driving test, as his girl had said he would, and now here they were. Gene cruised along at ten miles an hour in his uncle's new convertible. Gene just prayed his beloved uncle didn't return home from holiday before he could put his beloved car back unnoticed.

Gene grinned and threw an arm over the girl by his side. Emily giggled and waved at their fellow teenagers who had gathered in the park and were now gazing jealously at the car, and the couple inside.

Gene pulled the car to a stop and lifted his girl out of the car. Hand in hand they wandered over to Gene's friends who had gathered around the play area.

"Eh Genie! Nice wheel's our kid! Where d'yer nick them from?"

Gene grinned as the admiring comments went on. Emily smiled and excused herself, running to see her friends on the other side of the park. The men watched her leave in silence, busy taking in every detail, the way her skirt moved in the wind as she ran, the way her hair waved and taunted them all. The way her perfume lingered on the air for a moment after she'd gone. The men sighed as one and Gene grinned. Mark clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Sod the car, the real beauty's the girl."

Gene's friends nodded in agreement, mouths open as they stared after her.

"I dunno what she see's in yer!"

"Me either! She could do far better than this one."Another friend jested.

Little Mickey pushed his chest out. Mickey was only sixteen, covered in spots and a bit short for his age but he had a good heart and Gene loved him to death.

"Yeah, like me!"

Gene laughed and threw an arm around him, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

"Yeah? Well you best stay away from 'er then! I wouldn't wanna 'ave t' break yer legs Mickey."

Gene's friends laughed as he released Mickey, who tried to straighten out his hair in vain. If only they had known then, what they would know in a few years.

Little Mickey, sweet as sugar, who wouldn't hurt a fly had been walking home alone from the pub one night when he was jumped. Three big guys and Mickey didn't stand a chance. The police had found his body. Gene had been one of the first on the scene, had to be the one to look down into his open lifeless eyes. His face was swollen and bruised, and his body lay mangled and dirty on the floor of the alley. It always happened to the innocent.

The saddest thing was it had been a case of mistaken identity. Mickey's attackers had been looking for someone else, Mickey need not have died.

Across the park Emily was receiving much the same comments from her own friends.

"Oh Em, 'e's gorgeous!"

"Oh we've all dreamt about being the one to net Gene 'unt since adolescence but we never fer a minute thought…"

"That you! You of all people would be the one t' get 'im!"

"And not only 'ave 'im as yer boyfriend, but yer can see it in 'is eyes Em!"

"Everyone can see it!"

"'e loves yer!"

Emily merely smiled through her friends comments. She knew it was true, he'd told her so a million times himself. Gene had wanted to keep their relationship under wraps for a while, worried about her age, but she had talked him round in the end. Now it seemed the whole world knew about them. Emily's best friend Marie hooked her arm through Em's.

"Yer know we're all jealous, but the two of you, yer look so good together."

"Perfect!"

"The cutest couple for miles around!"

Emily grinned and decided it was time to speak at last.

"I don't think Genie would be too 'appy about that statement. 'Cute' isn't a word 'e'd like used t' describe 'imself, even if it does suit 'im so well at the best of times!"

The girls giggled excitedly and started a slow walk towards the boys. Their laughter had got the boys attention. It was strange really, almost tribal, how without saying a word, each man picked out which of the girl he would like.

Gene smiled. Of course, they all wanted his girl, but they were forced to pick out another. Emily came to his side as her friends settled themselves against his friends. Emily grinned up at him, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Finished talking about cars now?"

"Yeah, yer know love, boys 'n their toys."

Gene returned her grin as they walked back towards the car. He helped her inside and she knocked the radio up as he climbed in and started the engine. Settling his arm around her, he decided he had everything he would ever want out of life. A nice car (albeit not his), a decent group of mates, he still had his health, and the biggest bonus of all was Emily, the girl snuggled against him as he cruised out of the park. Emily. His Emily.

On returning to his family home with Emily, Gene discovered they had the place to themselves. Tugging her by the hand they went into the kitchen where he found a note from his mother.

_Gene,_

_Your father has been taken in again, there's some stew in the oven. See you in the morning._

_Mum x _

Gene sighed; his dad was such an arsehole, and now mum would have to sit by his side for the night while he slept off the stomach pump. Gene felt Emily slip her arms around his neck from behind him. He rested his cheek on her arm.

"It's yer dad again isn't it?"

Gene could only nod against her arm. He could feel the anger rising up in him. Emily stood on tip toe and kissed his ear. Gene felt a shiver down his spine. Emily chuckled in his ear and repeated the process.

"D'yer like that Genie?"

Gene could only growl in approval. Holding her hands so they stayed behind his neck, he turned around to face her. She grinned. He leaned down to kiss her neck, muttering to her between kisses.

"Yer...bloody…devil…woman…mmm."

She moved her head, allowing him access. Gene pulled her close and nipped at her neck.

"Yer so beautiful, so bloody beautiful."

"Oh Genie, that feels so good."

Emily slipped his jacket from his shoulders. It dropped to the floor as she pushed against him, his back hitting cupboard. Gene looked up in surprise.

"Bloody 'ell Moo, steady on."

Emily smiled and traced patterns on his shirt.

"Yer know, we've got the place t' ourselves fer a while, we could always… go upstairs fer a bit?"

Gene opened his mouth in surprise. His heart rate quickened. He was experienced enough sex wise, but Emily? She was so innocent.

"Em, I-"

"Look, I'm sure, okay? I want this, I'm ready."

"But it's s'posed t' be a bit special the first time."

Gene frowned and looked at his feet. Emily smiled and lifted his chin.

"And it will be, as long as we're together."

Gene smiled briefly, before plunging his head down to hers. He claimed her lips hungrily, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He felt her hot tongue rushing to meet his, dueling like swords in a battle. His hands ran down the sides of her body, and he lifted her onto the kitchen table, freeing her of her jacket. She kicked off her boots and broke the kiss, moving her head to nip his ear. His hands moved up her outer thighs, going up and under her dress, stroking the soft skin. He felt her open her legs to give him access. With a groan he pulled away.

"We carry on like this 'n I'm gonna end up takin' yer 'ere on the table, n frankly that's not 'ow I saw this 'appenin sweet'eart."

Gene could hear the gruffness of his voice, more gruff than usual that is. From the mischievous look in her eyes, he knew she'd heard it too. She lifted herself off the table and took slow, deliberate steps towards him, taking his hand.

"Well come on then, show me the way Genie."

Gene allowed himself to be lead up the stairs, the effort to keep his hands off of her was making him sweat and as she pushed him down on his bed, he knew he was going to have to restrain himself further this time. But next time…next time he would show her what it was all about.

Emily smiled at him. He could see the shyness in her that she was trying so desperately to hide. She tried to reach her zip at the back of her dress and failed.

"A little 'elp?"

Gene knew he had to be careful. He loved her and he didn't want to hurt her. He made himself get to his feet slowly approach her back. His shaking hand found her zip, and her leant to talk in her ear as he unzipped her dress.

"I love you Emily Parker. Love. You."

Holding his breath, he slipped his hands inside the dress, running his palms along her silky smooth shoulders, easing the dress away from her body. He closed his eyes and felt the dress hit his feet. He exhaled slowly. Brushing her hair away from her shoulders, he grazed his lips along her neck. She instinctively reached for him, her hand accidentally coming into contact with his growing arousal. She let out a soft surprised sound and Gene had trouble controlling himself.

He slipped his hands around to her front, dragging his fingertips across her firm flat stomach. She leant back on him more.

"Genie, please, touch me."

He moved his hands to the strap of her bra, hesitating before undoing it. He didn't want to push her, no matter what she said.

"Yes, please, please Gene."

Her pleading was enough to drive him crazy. He popped the clasp undone and eased it away from her, moving his hands up to claim his prize. He groaned in her ear as he felt her nipples harden under his lightest touch. She groaned in return when he gently tugged at the peaks, breathing heavily into her neck.

"Oh god, that feels so good. I need more"

She reached up and took one of his hands, guiding it down to her knickers. He took the hint, but didn't want to move too fast. Instead, he massaged her through her underwear. He could feel the heat pouring from her and was surprised he could still stand. Her breathing became faster and she grabbed at his hand once more.

"More, Gene, please, need, more"

She guided his hand under the waistband this time, more insistent. He moved slowly past her bush, to the pool at her center.

"Sweet Jesus."

Emily tensed at his words and held her breath.

"Is something…wrong?"

He kissed at her neck and found her sensitive spot. She moaned out as his fingers teased her and he growled in her ear.

"I've never 'ad a bird want me that much before. I like it. I want you."

Her moans of approval spurred him on, and he sped up his assault on her clit. She moaned and shook, whimpering as he pulled his hand away.

"Shh. It's alright love."

He guided her down onto the bed; he thought she would feel more comfortable lying down. He leaned above her, kissing her gently, restraining himself. He kissed down her neck, teased her nipples with his tongue, kissed and nipped at her stomach before coming to rest between her thighs. His heart raced; he'd never done this before. Usually foreplay only existed if sex wasn't an option, but he wanted her to feel everything he had to give her. He didn't just want to shag her; he wanted to make love with her. He found the spot she liked with his tongue and moved against it slowly, just brushing the tip of his tongue over her. She squirmed and tried to push his head down but he was stronger, placing an arm over her stomach to stop her from moving.

"Patience my love."

And patient she was, moaning softly until he upped the tempo once more, sucking and flicking his tongue until she screamed out his name in ecstasy. He pulled himself up to look into her eyes.

"Yer okay?"

Emily smiled, totally relaxed, and gave him a drowsy nod.

"Don't stop Genie, please don't stop."

He reached across to his cabinet and took a condom from the drawer. He held it up for her to see.

"Yer sure about this? If yer not, then tell me, I'm in no rush sweet 'eart."

"Please Gene."

He heard the desperate plea in her voice and knew there was no turning back. He stood and shed his clothes quickly. He grinned when her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him, excited, in only his boxer shorts. Emily giggled as he slipped them over his hips.

"It's no wonder all the girls are jealous of me is it?"

His grin was wicked as he climbed back on to the bed to join her.

"And don't yer be forgettin' it either."

He kissed her then, massaging her tongue with his. She reached for him, but he caught her hand by the wrist.

"Not this time."

He positioned himself over her, between her legs. He knew this was going to hurt her. He slowly pushed himself into her, she felt perfect, but the cry of pain took away the pleasure. He hovered above her uncertain of what to do.

"Please Gene, keep going."

She knew as well as he did it was best to get it over with. He slipped himself inside her once more, willing his body to calm down, moving slowly against her. He could do nothing, however, when his own desire came to a head, and he thrust into her, once, twice, three times. Totally spent, he laid himself down, his lips on her neck.

* * *

_**Well there you are, a teensy bit smutty... :p Hope you liked it! LSQ x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

_**Don't worry the Gene Genie we know and love will be back IC soon! The usual thanks to Emzi.x all readers and reviewers, ta!**_

* * *

_Brenda and Eddie were still going steady in the summer of 75  
When they decided the marriage would be at the end of July  
Everyone said they were crazy  
Brenda you know you're much too lazy  
Eddie could never afford to live that kind of life.  
But there we were waving Brenda and Eddie goodbye._

Gene and Nancy had been seeing each other for 8 months. They'd known each other a long time though; their mothers had gone to the same book club. Nancy had been there for him when he'd needed a friend. She'd been there when Emily had walked away from him and on his eighteenth birthday they'd shared a drunken kiss. After that, it had taken Gene six months to get up the courage to ask her out. He was 19, she was 18. The two of them, Gene thought, were older and wiser in the ways of the world, and they had a steady companionship. And Gene figured that's what marriage was all about.

So one day he got it into his head that that was the thing to do. They walked through the fields and along the stream out the back of his house.

"Nance, I been meanin' t' ask yer somethin'"

"Yeah?"

"I was.. I was wonderin' if you fancied getting' married, I mean t' me, marryin' me."

Nancy smiled and continued to walk.

"It's not the most romantic proposal I've ever 'eard Gene."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Gene walked after her looking at his feet. He supposed that was a no. Nancy laughed and took his hand.

"Alright."

Gene snapped his head up to look at her.

"What?"

"I said alright. I'll marry yer, fool that I am."

Gene's jaw dropped.

"D'yer mean it?

"Course I do yer stupid sod."

And that had been that. They were engaged. Gene's romantic soul had walked out on him when Emily did, and the rest of his kind personality left in drips and drabs over the years, searching for the woman who that part of him belonged to.

Nancy only knew the man that had been left behind, and she didn't expect too much of him. She figured it was probably a miracle he had asked her in the first place, and she loved him, so she'd said yes. Nancy wasn't stupid, he'd never made any pretty speeches or declarations of love but she didn't mind, he had his own way.

And so the date was set. July 16th. Gene sloped off to the pub while Nancy arranged things with his mother. His new friends from uniform were in the boozer waiting for him, and so he told them the news.

"Engaged? Yer must be bloody mad!"

"'ave yer lost it Genie?"

"Yer don't even love 'er do yer?"

Gene gulped at his pint.

"Well cheers fer the words of encouragement lads."

PC Tolbert laughed and clapped a hand across his back.

"Not too worry Gene, yer still a good copper."

He had drunk his weight in scotch and drowned out his worries. Nancy hadn't faired much better with her friends a few days later either.

"Yer said what?"

"Yer can't be serious Nancy!"

Nancy nodded defiantly.

"Yes I am serious, I love 'im and I'm marryin' 'im."

"But does 'e love you? 'as 'e said that yet?"

"Look, I came 'ere cos I thought yer could all be 'appy fer me-"

"We don't wanna see yer get 'urt love."

"'n I'm not gonna be. I'll look after 'im, n 'e'll look after me."

No matter what her friends had said, Nancy remained sure. She'd gone home and cried into her pillow, her friends' words like barbed wire across her heart. But she'd seen Gene the next day. He'd had to see the parents of a missing girl. He'd cried on her shoulder, and she had been strong for him. She forgot about her worries and the hurtful words.

It was her and her fiancé in this world, and that was all the mattered.

The day of the wedding had been fair, not a rain cloud in sight. Gene was a bundle of nerves as he stood at the alter. His friend and mentor Harry Woolfe stood at his side resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yerself down lad. Won't do t' be stuttering through yer vows."

Gene had straightened himself up and pulled himself together. He came apart again when the church doors opened and Nancy walked in. He'd always thought she was pretty enough, but she was no Aphrodite. He turned around to look like everyone else when the march started to play, and he'd nearly had a heart attack.

She looked beautiful. She was positively glowing from head to tow with pride as her father walked her up towards him. Gene suddenly felt underdressed, where thirty seconds ago he had felt quite comfortable with his crisp white shirt and suit jacket.

She'd smiled at him when he took her hand, and for the first time he could remember, he felt happy.

The wedding night had been interesting. Some blonde tart had been eyeing him up at the reception, and he'd been a walking hard on from that moment on. So when he took his newly discovered wonderful wife up to the honeymoon suite, he was more than ready. The trouble was the dress and it's many layers, which were proving to be a bit of a problem.

In the end he'd had to slip his trousers and crumpled shirt back on and nip downstairs to find her sister for help. Talk about a mood killer. He did his best by her mind, but his earlier fantasies had evaporated from him, leaving him with his usual sadness and depression. Still, at least he wasn't alone. He had Nancy, snoring lightly by his side.

Women bloody snoring, what's the world coming to? He wondered where Emily was, she was married now too. Had her wedding night been like this? He closed his eyes and hoped that it had.

* * *

_**I think i'm a little bit wicked you know! Lol nevermind, hope you liked this chapter as much as i do! LSQ x**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**WARNING: CONTAINS ABUSE. **

_**With that said, i thank anyone who continues to read having read the warning, all R'nR'ers and wonderful beta Emzi.x**_

* * *

_They got an apartment with deep pile carpet  
And a couple of paintings from sears  
A big waterbed that they bought with the bread  
They had saved for a couple of years  
They started to fight when the money got tight  
And they just didn't count on the tears._

Gene shivered and pulled the thin blanket up to his chin. It was a wonder really: 23 years old, he'd been married nearly four years and it was his first night on the couch. If he knew how to switch the fire on he would have, but Nancy normally did those sorts of things; warming the house up for him, so that when he got home and out of the cold he could relax. Right now all he could do was shiver.

He supposed he deserved it really. He remembered the blazing row from a few ours passed and cringed. He'd been working on a stake-out, working with the big boys from C.I.D and they'd caught their man by 7. A few of the detectives had invited him to their local boozer, and he'd thought himself in with the gang. Rubbing shoulders with the top dogs was not something he was going to turn down.

So he'd rolled home around midnight, clearly intoxicated and smelling of cheap perfume. He remembered the way her voice had cut through him.

"Where the bloody 'ell 'ave you been?"

He hadn't liked being shouted at by a woman. He'd lost his temper immediately.

"Working, you stupid bloody woman! Tryin' t' earn enough money to fund yer bloody shoppin' habit!"

"I stood in that kitchen fer yer earlier, slavin' away, wastin' 'alf of my chuffin' day makin' yer dinner fer when yer get 'ome. 'n then yer don't even show up fer it. Stumble in at this ungodly 'our.-"

"Oh listen to yer whingin' it's only a bit of dinner!"

"Stumble in 'ere throwin' yer wieght around n yer stink Gene! What was 'er name ay?"

"Grouse. N I'm not the one throwin' me weight around! 'ave some respect woman!"

She'd lost it then, and drunk as he was, there was not a thing he could do about it. He'd fallen back slumped on the sofa, blood dripping down his face from his eye brow. She'd thrown a blanket over at him and stomped off shouting, about what she'd do to him if he dared follow her upstairs tonight.

Gene had learned the hard way how tough birds could be. He'd never seen it growing up; through his teenage years he'd had girls falling at his feet, he'd never had to use any force.

His father had liked to use force, beating Gene and his brother black and blue when they were children. It wasn't until years later he'd seen his father hit his mother. She'd never so much as raised her voice in his direction, her head bowed, doing what ever his father bid her do or face the consequences.

Gene had been more surprised than angry really at Nancy's outburst. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did. That was the way his father would have handled it and Gene hated himself for it. He shivered again.

Gene got up and decided to have a play with the fire. After ten minutes and still no luck, he decided he'd warm himself up the old fashioned way and headed for the kitchen. A few moments later, he settled himself on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey; there was no need for a glass. He felt it burn on the way down and he remembered the first time he had tried it.

He'd been 8 years old. He and his brother were sitting downstairs. Their mother was in the kitchen making the supper and their father had gone upstairs to take a leak. His brother had dared him to take a sip from his father's tumbler and ever the hero, Gene had taken him up on it.

He picked up the glass and gulped at it, expecting it be smooth and refreshing, like blackcurrant or cream soda. He dropped the tumbler in shock and held onto his throat with both hands as it burned its way down his gullet. His brother had panicked when he'd heard their father's footsteps on the stairs and he'd fled to the kitchen.

Mr. Hunt had stood in the doorway, taking in the scene around him. It had seemed to take him forever, and Gene knew know that his fathers mind had been so fogged with alcohol that it had taken him a while to realise what had happened.

He'd lunged at his son and laid a slap across his face, knocking him to the ground. Gene had cried out, but no one ever came. No one came to stop the rain of fist from hammering down on him; the kicks and the globules of saliva that had landed on his forehead. He'd lain there and taken it like a man, because he'd had to.

He spent three weeks in hospital with a fractured wrist, two broken ribs and a broken jaw. He was just eight years old.

Gene put the bottle of whiskey down beside the sofa and buried his face in the cushion. It had been too much, this life hadn't been good to him. The memories continued to wash over him, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. He broke, weeping into the cushion silently, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

_**Don't worry Genie fans, i know i'm being nasty at the minute, but i promise it won't be a bad ending! (Unless i can't think of a good one! Lol jokes) I hope you enjoyed it! LSQ x**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

_**Warning: This chapter isn't exactly happy and deals with a lot of nasty issues. Be prepared. **_

_**And enjoy if you can. If anyone has any problems, leave a review or PM me. Ta! Thanks go to Emzi.x and all those who like this one! :D**_

* * *

_They lived for a while in a very nice style  
But its always the same in the end  
They got a divorce as a matter of course  
And they parted the closest of friends  
Then the king and the queen went back to the green  
But you can never go back there again._

Gene couldn't remember a time he'd felt this low. Hang on, yes he could. Emily. He'd given his heart willingly, only to have it ripped from his chest and stomped on. He hadn't learnt from it, not really. He thought he had, but there he was again. He cared too much.

Sam had been like a younger brother and Gene had let him in. He didn't love Sam, not like that anyway, but a small part of him would never be the same again. Sammy had died yesterday. With no body, no blaggers and no evidence to confront Gene had felt lost. He had gone to drown his sorrows in The Railway Arms, finding some comfort in a young tart's arms.

Once again, he'd come home drunk.

Once again he'd smelt of perfume.

Once again, Nancy had been waiting for him.

Once again, he'd spent the night on the couch.

Once again, he'd done the wrong thing. Gene was tired of doing the wrong thing. Tired of hurting the people around him, but it was either that or let himself be hurt and he had well and truly learnt his lesson this time: look out for number one.

Gene parked the Cortina up and got out of the car, holding his breath. Nancy would have his balls now that he was sober. And he supposed he deserved it. He braced himself for all that was to come as he turned his key in the lock and stepped into the house. There was a note pinned to the fridge. She'd gone out, would be back in hour.

He let out a relieved sigh and headed for the cupboard, taking a glass and pouring himself a generous supply of whiskey. Taking his glass and the bottle, he'd gone to his ugly chair and settled himself in it. He smiled as he pulled at the inside lining poking through the holes in the old chair. It was probably older than him, and yet here it sat, stubborn as ever, refusing to give in. A bit like the man sitting in it.

Gene couldn't keep Sam's death out of his head for too long. He hadn't said anything to Ray and Chris, but Gene felt that it was all his fault. Sam had died because Gene hadn't been there. The stupid, big-headed sod had wandered off on his own, while Gene sat in the pub, supping a pint and throwing some darts. Sam had died while Gene played darts.

Gene rested his head in one hand, rubbing at his eyes trying to convince the tears that threatened to flow over to go back where they came from. He failed. He felt the white hot tears sting his cheeks and moved his hand across his mouth trying to control himself. He sniffed hard and shook with determination, pushing the tears back and wiping his face. He sipped his whiskey and fell asleep, glass in his hand.

In his dreams, he thought again about his idea to look after number one. His subconscious decided he was wrong. He couldn't allow himself to care, but if he allowed others to care for him they would come to a sticky end. Sam had cared. They'd never spoken about it, but each respected the other like family, it was no one way street. Sam had cared and Sam had died…

The noise of the front door closing woke him. Nancy sighed and took the glass from his hand, placing an envelope down on the table. Gene looked at his feet, not knowing what to say, only waiting for the imminent lecture. The shouting would start any minute, he was sure of it.

But it didn't. The shouting never came. Instead, Nancy lowered herself on to the sofa with a tired sigh. Gene looked up then, noticing how tired and ragged she looked. He wanted to say something, but she started talking before he could.

"I can't go on like this Gene."

"Yer look tired."

"I am." Nancy nodded, a sad look on her face. "I am tired Gene, too tired for this. I can't live my life constantly disappointed."

Oh god. She was disappointed. That was worse than anger. Gene wished she would just shout. He remained silent at a loss for what to say, guilt riding through him, rendering him, for once, speechless.

She started to cry, he didn't noticed at first as she didn't make a sound. The tears streamed silently down her face. Still she made no sound, and her expression remained neutral. She steadied her breathing and nodded, as if reassuring herself.

"I don't want this anymore Gene, and you certainly don't need me."

Gene thought his heart had stopped. He knew the wave of fear that he felt was clearly visible on his face as he finally understood where she was going with this.

"Nancy-"

"No Gene. I want a divorce."

Gene's gaze had dropped to the ground. He wanted to shout, to scream and bawl and knock things over, but he couldn't. Not while she remained calm, and not while he felt old and tired. Perhaps she was right. Was it time to call it a day? It would stop her from ending the same way the others around him tended to. If she didn't care for him, she would be safe.

Gene cared for her. He didn't love her and he thought they both knew that really, but he did care for her deeply. She was his companion, she'd understood him. But she'd had enough, and he couldn't blame her. He cleared his throat and found her eyes for the first time.

"If that's what yer want love."

Nancy had let out a sigh. It shook the very core of him to see the relief she felt. He wouldn't make this hard for her, he'd deserved everything he got, and she deserved a break.

"It is Gene. The papers are on the table."

Gene nodded and reached out to take the envelope. He heard her stand as he read through them. A few minutes later, she returned with a pen and handed it to him before settling herself on the sofa once more. He signed in all the appropriate places, and slid the documents back in the envelope. Nancy cleared her throat.

"Look at this room Gene. I looked at it with new eyes this morning when you'd gone."

Gene did as he was told, looking around the room that hadn't changed much since the day they'd moved in all those years ago.

"That chair, it's yours. The record collection, even the TV. And then look at this sofa Gene, brand new white leather, my sofa. My books over there on the shelf."

Gene looked at each item in turn, wondering what she saw. She knew he couldn't see, so she continued.

"None of it fits together Gene. Your things and mine, it all looks so out of place sitting together in this room. Like us really, we don't fit either. We never did. Just plowed on together regardless, not seeing what everyone else saw when we'd first got engaged."

"Do yer regret it?"

Gene felt ashamed at the emotion in his voice, but he had to know. Had they both wasted their lives on each other?

"Not all of it."

Gene nodded and stood, draining his glass. Nancy stood in alarm.

"Where are yer going?"

"Back t' the station. I'll be outta yer way as soon as I can."

He left then, ignoring her calls and closing the door firmly behind him. He'd driven around for hours, narrowly missing cars as he concentrated on everything but his driving. Eventually, he went to the station. Almost everyone had gone to the pub, but he greeted Phyllis is the usual gruff manner before retreating to his office.

His life was over, as far as he could see it. He lost his friend and he would never allow another to get so close. And now he'd lost his wife too, he hadn't even had the chance to tell her about Sam. The thing he feared most had happened; he was alone.

His sense of fun had left right about then, running off to find all of the other lost parts of his personality. His sense of fun; that was probably the single most recognisable thing left from his younger days, and now it was gone.

Everyone and everything of any small importance to him had left him abandoned and alone in his dingy old office. Leaning back in his chair, he popped his gun from it's holster and placed on the table before him. He downed the whiskey he had left on the desk earlier that day and picked up the gun. After a quick look around, he popped the barrel into his mouth and pulled the arm back.

He tried to swallow and found that he couldn't. His breathing picked up, coming out in short ragged breaths. He put a little more pressure on the trigger and felt the sweat running down his temples, the lump in his throat and the water that leaked from his eyes.

He cried hard, his breathing all over the place as he pulled the trigger a little further back. His face contorted with rage, fear, sadness and loneliness.

Do it. Come on, just do it. Do it now, come on. It'll be better once you've done it.

With a frustrated cry, he launched the gun across the office, where it went off, smashing the glass in his door. He buckled over the table, unfamiliar racking sounds being vomited from his body as he broke down and let go completely.

He'd fallen asleep at his desk like that, too tired to go on. The next morning, the noise of his team arriving had stirred him and he opened his eyes, unmoving for a moment as he tried to figure out where he was. He hated this office. Hated the stupid cowboys with their gay-boy chaps on the walls, hated the noise of too many eager Mancunian voices. Hated this world he had created. Hated himself, hated Sam, hated Nancy. But most all, he hated Emily.

He got to his feet and ignored the greetings from his team as he made his way silently past them all and out of C.I.D. He'd gone to the Super's office and knocked on the door.

Half an hour later, he walked back the office and barked at his team as if he had never walked past them half an hour before.

"Right you lot, listen up-"

Phyllis bustled in and interrupted him.

"Guv! Yer wife just called, said t' tell yer she'd sent the divorce papers off this mornin'"

Every face in the room turned to his and he could see the shock and, worst of all, the pity in their faces.

"Yes, thanks fer that Phylllis, well seeing as yer 'ere yer may as well stay n' listen t' this."

Gene hesitated. He somehow knew that this was the last time half the people in this room would respect him.

"In two weeks time, I couldn' give a shit what yer get up t', cos I'll be gone. But up until that time, yer will get on with yer work, do as yer told, 'n make me proud t' 'ave worked with this team, is that understood?"

There was a chorus of 'Yes Guv's' but as he'd thought it would, Chris's hand had shot into the air.

"Where yer goin' Guv?"

"I will be movin' on t' better things Christopher, transfer t' the met to go and deal with cockney scum. Which means I won't 'ave to see any of your ugly bloody faces again! Right, get t' work!"

Gene had returned to his office, picking up his gun and placing it back in the holster as he went to his chair. He couldn't face the looks of pity, couldn't deal with the scum of the earth making comments about how his wife had left him. So he move on, to pastures new and all that.

Down to London, where every street corner would be new, instead of reminding him of someone. Where the station wouldn't remind him of Sam, and there would be new faces for him to boss around. He considered it as a challenge and prayed that the next two weeks would fly by so he could escape from it all.

He hadn't counted on Chris and Ray knocking on his office door later that day. It had never occurred to him for a second that other members of the team would be a little upset, least of all Ray. Chris, he could understand. Sam had taught him a lot and Chris had really come along in the last few years. He was still Chris, but he'd been modernised.

Ray had come around to just about respecting him in the end. And Sam had even shown signs of returning the felling, marginally. Yet Gene suspected that Ray had other reasons for approaching him that day.

If the Guv was going to the met, then Ray was going with him. Ray had thought himself made in Gene's image, and these new DCI's would have him out of the force in a flash. Ray knew it and Gene took pity.

Gene almost smiled. He even decided that if he was going for change then he would go the whole hog. He shed the camel skin coat, and the battered old Cortina, which had served him well, was traded in for a brand new Audi Quattro - in scarlet, naturally. Gene didn't know why really, but for the first time in years, he felt as if things were looking up.

* * *

_**Always end on a good note, or try to lol Hope you liked it, RnR appreciated! The next chapter will be a reeeeeeaaaaallly long one, you have been warned! Cheers! LSQ x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_Okay, finally bringing you up to date. It's 1981 and Gene as we know him, his relationship with Alex is as ever, bodering on the enemy. Lol, hope you like it! Updated due to bugging on TRA, thank the two Charlie's, devilish as they are for this update, not I!  
_**

* * *

_Brenda and Eddie had had it already by the summer of 75  
From the high to the low to the end of the show  
For the rest of their lives  
They couldn't go back to the greasers  
The best they could do was pick up the pieces  
We always knew they would both find a way to get by  
That's all I heard about Brenda and Eddie  
Cant tell you more than I told you already  
And here we are waving Brenda and Eddie goodbye._

Gene was quite happy with himself. It didn't happen very often, but he'd proved Alex wrong, well and truly. The best thing about it was Alex took defeat far better than Gene did, and so they were still able to sit and talk amiably in Luigi's. Alex rolled her eyes and Gene resisted the urge to grin. Something he did more and more these days.

"Look Gene, you've proved your point. All hail the mighty Manc Lion and all of that bollocks. You've had your little ego trip so can you drop it now?"

"Can't stand the heat Boll's? Now yer know 'ow I feel 'alf the time with yer chewin' me ear off."

"I do not chew your ear off, I make rational points, facts. It's just there are usually so many stacking up against you that it tends to go on a bit. But you? You're saying the same thing over and over again with different words, and it's getting a little repetitive."

"Well I didn't go t' a posh school like you, so I don't know loads of big words."

"Oh come off it Gene, you are far more intelligent than you make yourself out to be, you think it suits you to play dumb."

"I don't play games Bolls, I'm not a bird."

"You'd be far easier to work with if you were."

Gene watched her sip her wine. He thought it would be far less interesting at work if he had been a woman. Unless, of course, both of them were the other way inclined. Gene told himself off for the 1000th time that evening. He was doing it again. He had sworn that he wouldn't care for another and wouldn't allow another to care for him, yet here he was doing it all over again. What was wrong with him? A few months in the company of this incredibly intelligent, incredibly sexy, posh, mouthy bint and he was up to his old tricks again. He supped his pint and decided he would worry about it tomorrow. He wouldn't want to spoil her evening.

Three days later, all was back to normal. Gene was wrong and Alex was right. She'd pointed this out to him and he'd lost it. Commence argument, as was commonplace and Alex had stormed off, calling him an ignorant bastard.

It wasn't Alex's fault. The last few years had done nothing for Gene's confidence and he was aware of his slight insecurity where his police work was concerned. He'd never liked being wrong, but he used to be able to chalk it up to experience and have a laugh about it with Sam or Ray over a pint.

Now? Now it made him feel old, past it. More and more he thought about hanging up his saddle and walking off into the sunset. He guessed it would be easier in the long run. But fear stopped him turning his back. He was afraid; the work had been the only thing that had stuck by him, despite all his mistakes. If he walked away he'd be left with nothing. It was the only thing that kept him going.

Sure, wasting a few hours in Luigi's come the night time was a big part of his day His favourite part was when it came to talking with Alex, but if he left the police he'd leave that behind too. Alex wouldn't want to waste her time talking with an ex-cop if he wasn't her superior anymore and he wasn't so sure any of the others would give him time of day either.

Once again, it was his fault. It was his choice to push everyone away from him and never allow them to see the man inside. He'd done it for their own good. He would have to live with the consequences of that. If it meant dying alone then fine, he just hoped he died on the job. Be that taking a bullet like a hero, or shagging some tarts brains out, he was easy.

Gene walked into Luigi's and had a look around for Alex. No sign of her. He supposed she was still angry with him and took his place at the bar, ignoring her empty stool. He could hear the noise of her record player if he strained his ears and listened for it. He thought about going up and apologising, then thought better of it.

Two hours later, he was merry and remained at the bar alone. He heard her footsteps coming down the stairs and purposely looked in the other direction. He hated his body, reacting the way it did at such a stupid thing as hearing footsteps. Honestly. He felt a tentative hand on his arm and knew who it was without looking. Only one other had made his skin tingle like that, and it certainly wasn't her.

"Oh, come t' join us at last 'ave yer Bolly?"

He reached for the bottle of wine to pour her a glass but she stopped him.

"Erm, Gene? I need a favour? Would you mind popping upstairs for a moment? I've got a bottle of wine up there."

Gene raised his eyebrows.

"Well this is a surprise. Didn't think you were the type to bribe blokes int' yer knickers with booze. I reckon I got yer name dead on, Bollinger Knickers."

Alex rolled her eyes the way he liked and let out an exasperated sigh.

"For god's sake. I'm having a little trouble with my plumbing and-"

"Yer should see a gynaecologist about that Bolls"

Alex clenched her fists in a frustrated way and walked off. However, exactly one minute and 33 seconds later, he found himself outside her door, fresh bottle of red in hand. He closed his eyes and told himself he would leave her alone in the morning. Tomorrow…tomorrow. He knocked hard three times and stood back.

When Alex came to the door, he nearly had heart failure. She was soaked from head to toe, and although her tight jeans had always clung to her, the way that her white silk blouse was moulding itself to her body was nearly his undoing.

"Bloody 'ell fire."

Alex noted where his gaze lay and folded her arms across her chest, suddenly finding something of great interest on the floor. Gene took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Yer seem t' be 'aving a bit of trouble Bolly."

"Well I did try and tell you that but you were to busy-"

Gene held up a hand to silence her. Waving the bottle before her eyes.

"D'yer want me t' 'elp or not? I'm sick of bloody arguin'!"

He stepped around her, not waiting for a reply, and went into the kitchen. He placed the bottle on the side and took another deep breath before joining her in the front room.

"Bathroom?"

Alex nodded and Gene pulled off his jacket, throwing it onto the sofa on his way to the bathroom. Pandemonium. Water was cascading from the broken shower inlet all over the floor, soaking the walls and peeling the paper. He kicked of his shoes and went inside. The last thing he expected was for Alex to appear at his side. He gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and smiled a little.

"It may well need two."

"It's always more fun with two."

They wrestled with the pipes, slipping in the puddles, now ankle deep, for about twenty minutes before they managed between the two of them to shut it off. It took them another hour to put the bathroom back into order, wringing out mops and soaking up the water in all but two of her best towels. Alex stood back and looked at their handiwork, a smile on her face.

"Done."

"Done. I need a bloody drink."

Gene went to step out of the bathroom, but Alex made to grab him and stop him. She slipped due to wet socks and Gene had to stop her from falling. Somehow they both ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, and Alex was laughing.

"Bloody 'ell Bolly."

He couldn't help himself, he laughed too. Alex got to her feet and gave him a stern look.

"You are not leaving this bathroom to slosh water all about the rest of my house."

"What are yer suggesting?"

Alex rolled her eyes and kicked off her socks.

"Don't move."

Gene did as he was told, trying to pull the soaked shirt away from his skin, he was starting to shiver. Alex returned, having changed into her PJs, and held out a bundle of clothes for him.

"They don't exactly match but they'll do. Hand me the wet clothes out through the door."

Gene had trouble; his clothes were sticking to him in all the wrong places. He managed to wriggle out of them and felt a little excited by the fact that he wore nothing and Alex was only a door away. He smiled and picked up his clothes, worrying slightly about handing Alex his boxers. Well, thank god he had put boxers on today; he'd heard a woman say once that pants were a turn off. He opened the door hiding his lower half behind it as he handed her his clothes. He got a little kick when he noticed Alex's eyes move down the part of his body she could see. He waggled his eyebrows and disappeared behind the door before she could chastise him.

He picked up the towel she had left dry for him and lifted it to his face. It smelled of her. He buried his face in it and inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the stirring her felt in his loins. He dried himself off and examined the clothes she had given him to put on. She had to be joking. A pair of Luigi's old pyjama bottoms, one of Chris shirts that had lived in the wardrobe and his own suit jacket.

He picked up Chris's shirt and tossed it aside with a sigh, it would never fit. Next, he examined the bottoms. Well they would fit, but they probably wouldn't leave a lot to the imagination, especially due to his lack of underwear. He pulled them on, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and threw his suit jacket over his shoulders. Picking up Chris' shirt, he went back into the front room, and tossed the shirt at her, watching as it landed on her head.

"That'll never bloody fit. It's Chris's, 'e 'asn't got any muscle, far too scrawny."

He saw Alex smile and knew she had caught his bluff, but he didn't much care. He accepted the steaming mug she offered him and took a seat beside her on the sofa. Alex pulled her blue blanket from the sofa and tossed it on Gene's lap, before pulling her red cover around her shoulders.

"Cold Bolls?"

"Not really, but you'll be sick as a dog tomorrow if you don't do likewise."

Gene tucked it around himself without comment. Secretly he enjoyed the thought of Alex looking after him. The only one who came close to looking after him after Nancy was Luigi. He made his supper every night after all, even if Gene did have to pay for the pleasure. The two sat for a while, supping their tea and talking about cases. Gene felt himself relax. The tea soon turned to wine and after a few hours, he found he'd willingly been steered into more personal conversation. It had started with Alex giving him a confused look.

"What? What are yer lookin' at?"

"You. You confuse me, as a psychologist I mean. Something happened to you didn't it Gene? Sometimes you'll say something or do something, completely out of character and it surprises me."

Gene said nothing, just stared at his feet, not committing to anything. After a while of silence, he refilled their glasses, and she continued.

"Do you know what I think Gene? I think those little flashes of another person is your alter ego."

Gene frowned then, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Alex smiled.

"The person you used to be, before something happened. It must have been something big, to change you the way it did."

"Yer don't know what yer talkin' about Boll's."

"Then tell me."

"No."

They sat in silence for a moment, each one lost in their thoughts. Gene thought about telling her. He felt like he could at least trust Alex, even if he wasn't allowed to care for her. The voice in his head told him that trust was the basis of all relationships. The feel of Alex's hand on his brought him back to earth. She turned that all knowing look on him, a slight smile on her lips and all Gene could think was how he'd like to wipe that smile off her face. Wipe it away with kisses. What she said rocked his world.

"Who was she Gene?"

Gene knew his eyes had widened in shock, knew that Alex had seen it and registered the look correctly. His breath caught in his throat and the words had escaped his lips without his consent.

"Emily."

If Alex was surprised by him suddenly opening up to her, she gave nothing away in her facial expression. Gene suddenly felt naked, despite the fact he'd been sitting half-dressed in her flat for hour. He stood, wrapping the blanket around him tightly and went to the window, to survey the street below.

"Emily Parker. I was 17 when we started goin' out. She was beautiful, but I was too complicated fer 'er. Me dad used t' smack us about a bit. 'er dad didn't want 'er 'aving anythin' t' do with someone like me."

Gene sighed, and shook his head.

"She was a coward She walked away from me t' keep 'er dad off 'er back 'n I was too young t' stop 'er. It took me a long time t' wrap me head round it all 'n realise that about 'er, but when I did, I wanted t' find 'er. Wanted t' shout 'n' scream at 'er 'n make 'er see sense. I wanted t' tell 'er she was the only woman I'd ever loved."

Gene heard his voice crack with emotion and he did feel a little embarrassed, but the most overwhelming feeling was relief. He was relieved to have got it all off his chest at last, relieved that he'd had the courage to open up to Alex and tell her. He felt Alex come and stand behind him.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Couldn't. She got married to some twat, 'ad a couple of kids in the end. Right after I put in a transfer down 'ere, I went lookin' fer 'er. Found 'er too. Lying in the bath, water stained red, blood all over the floor."

Gene felt the tears threatening to spill over and tried to hold them in with a sniff. He felt her hand on his shoulder and span around to face her. She had no pity on her face, only concern and he'd known her long enough to tell the difference.

Gene broke, bowing his head and burying his face into her neck, helpless to stop the tears. It was the first time he'd cried since leaving Manchester and it was a release. While he cried Alex talked to him.

"My husband seemed so perfect, his proposal was like something out of a fairytale, and he held my hand at the birth all the way through my shouting. I thought I'd been so lucky, to find the right man. But it was all a lie. He'd been sleeping with my best friend since our wedding night. I'd been too drunk to perform, and he'd gone off to look for some other entertainment. It hurt so much Gene, because he'd betrayed me, and worse than that the one person I trusted in the world, the woman I'd called my best friend had betrayed me too."

Alex had cried too, both taking comfort from the others protective hold. Alex held him close long after he'd got a hold of himself and he'd been glad at first. Now though, he could feel his body reacting as realisation hit him. Her breasts, the ones he liked so much, were only agonising inches from his lips. He tried to wet his lips with out alerting her.

"Gene?"

Shit. Okay, stay calm.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

The frustrated growl of reply erupted from deep within him before he'd known it had been there at all. He felt her tense slightly under his grip and chastised himself for letting it get this far. He took a deep steadying breath and straightened up again.

They stood too close after their embrace, almost touching. He stood frozen, unable to move from her gaze. One satisfying thought for Gene was that she looked how he felt, tortured. She had wet tears on her face.

"Gene-"

Whatever she had been about to say, he never heard. He was too busy, slowly brushing his hand across her face brushing away the wetness of her tears. Too busy moving his face closer to hers, edging nearer ever so slowly, giving her a chance to stop him before it was too late. At this point he was past stopping himself.

When no resistance came he nudged her nose with his before placing his lips gently on hers, pressing against her for a few seconds, lost in the perfection of it all.

When he felt the pressure returned he knew he should pull away, pull away before he was lost forever, walking willingly towards doom. But he couldn't. Instead, he pulled her close and open and closed his lips over hers eagerly as a soft moan escaped her.

It struck Gene how very tender it all was between them, nothing rushed, just two delicate souls enjoying the effect they had on each other. He felt her hand stray from his neck, pushing his jacket aside and finding his bare chest. Her hand rested on his heart for a moment before roving all over him, finding glory in the feel of his skin.

Her touch on his skin was like fire, burning and marking him and he knew he wouldn't be able to reign his passion in much longer. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull away from her. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, rather than look her in the eye again at close proximity.

"Alex-"

"If you're going to say you've made a mistake, don't bother."

"I won't, but I don't think it's wise move."

"Why not?"

He wondered if the barriers he re-erected in an instant were visible to her.

"I'm yer DCI 'n-"

"Oh come off it Gene! Don't try and shut me out again, it's because of her isn't it? Emily!"

"Don't talk about 'er."

Alex caught the grim silence in his words, and some how caught the emotion in him. He hadn't shouted, only spoke in tone. He knew she had got his point; she'd dropped her head and went to sit on the sofa again. Gene felt bad, but it was for her own good. And his. He thought he should tell her, and took a deep breath.

"Alright, it's not cos I'm yer DCI. I'm doin' this fer yer own good Alex."

Gene hoped the use of her name would have some affect on her, make her see that he was sincere, but she only looked confused at first, then angry.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself Gene!"

"So was Sam! You've been 'ere less than a year 'n 'ow many times 'ave I 'ad t' save yer skin already?"

"But Gene-"

He heard the plea in her voice and cut her off.

"I can't Alex, I just can't."

He began the walk to the door but Alex followed him, stopping him in the doorway.

"Gene, you'll catch your death if you go out there dressed like that! Look, if you can't stand to talk to me about this, then fine, I'll leave you alone. But get your head down here for a while until your clothes dry. Seeing as you're my DCI, I wouldn't want to be the cause of your bad mood."

Alex pulled him in shutting the door firmly behind him; he supposed he had no choice. He shed his jacket while Alex took the glasses to the kitchen, and he climbed onto the sofa, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

He closed his eyes and hoped she'd go straight to bed. She did, pausing only to ruffle his hair affectionately on the way past.

"Night _Guv_."

* * *

_**Well there it is... :D R'n'R welcome as always! I'm waiting for some abuse, as i know this story is VERY OOC! See ya soon LSQ x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_This is supposed to be the last chapter technicaly, as i've run out of song! This chapter is quite an emotional time for both characters, but it's not nasty, so may well be the first enjoyable chapter of this story to date! Please review, and thanks to Emzi.x she's a leg-end :D_**

* * *

_A bottle of red, a bottle of white  
Whatever kind of mood you're in tonight  
Ill meet you anytime you want  
In our Italian restaurant._

It had been two months since Gene had bared his soul to Alex. He'd gone before she'd woken that morning and the two of them hadn't talked of it since. Gene was glad; Alex seemed to feel his discomfort and didn't push him any more than she needed to.

Just because neither of them talked about it, that didn't mean it had been erased from memory entirely, quite the contrary. The very thought had been keeping him awake every night since then, sending him crazy and hard as a rock. The mind was a wonderful thing, and when he'd eventually drift off to sleep his brain would come up with alternate endings. He'd wake up dripping with sweat, hot and bothered and in definite need of relieving himself before sleep could become a realistic option again.

He had trouble working, trouble at Luigi's, trouble whenever he saw Alex and whenever he didn't. Gene had to face facts; his body wouldn't rest until it had had all his D.I had to offer him. But his mind wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't be commanded by his body.

The memory once again burned itself on his eyelids as Alex walked over to his table to join him. Gene loved Luigi's, even if he did give the barman a hard time, he was sure Luigi knew it was all in the name of fun really.

Gene filled a glass and handed it to Alex without even thinking about it. So many things had become habit between them and Gene liked it, even though he knew he shouldn't. Short of having his D.I transferred to another station, there was nothing he could do about their companionship. He'd tried ignoring her outside office hours, but without a bad mood to back it up he couldn't help himself.

He had to sit with her. Had to pour her wine for her. Had to call her over when she chose to sit away from him. He had to watch her sip her wine as she did now, had to watch the way her lips parted and sealed around the edge of the glass. Couldn't stop himself watching her tongue move aside to give the wine entry. He was helpless, couldn't miss the way her throat worked as she swallowed down the wine he'd given her.

He felt himself grow hard and was grateful the table kept his lower half from view. He tore his eyes away from her as she put her glass down, trying not to think about the images 'Swallowing' and 'Throat' had put into his head. Alex rubbed a hand across her forehead.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way with. Honestly I thought we'd never catch him with all those dead end leads. We have your snout to thank for that."

"Useless bastard, that's the last time 'e gets a fiver outta me. Still, got there in the end, eh Bolls?"

Alex nodded and looked to the table. She'd seemed preoccupied the past few days, but Gene had assumed she was thinking about the case. For the first time, he realised she had something else on her mind, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Spit it out Boll's"

He cringed as more images flowed through his mind. He thought he'd seen Alex smile slightly and wondered if she'd known, but when he looked again, the old expression was back in place.

"I was thinking about everything that's happened, it's seems a shame to leave it all behind. To leave you behind."

"What's brought all this on then? Yer off again are yer?"

"Maybe. I think so."

"Yer've still got things to do 'ere Bolly."

Alex smiled briefly and he knew for that split second, she'd caught exactly what he meant. Him, what she still had to do him. Her smile faded.

"My daughter is more important, she needs me."

"What if I- we, what if we need yer?"

"Well you don't do you. Molly needs her mother."

Gene nodded, knowing there was no use arguing about it. A mother's love is unconditional, and can't be compromised. Gene put a brave face on.

"Well, yer can always visit. Yer know, if yer ever wanted yer job back, long as I'm still in charge Bolls, it's yours."

Alex nodded and he noticed she was tearing up. He felt his heart lift a little.

"Don't yer be cryin' fer the Gene Genie, 'e can look after 'imself. And if yer ever need me, yer know where I am. Yer just 'ave t' come 'ere, 'n I'll be waiting for yer."

Alex nodded, the tears rolling down her cheeks. He reached across the table and patted her hand.

"Anytime yer want Bollinger Knickers, right 'ere, in our Italian restaurant."

* * *

_**And there you are, i'm all outta Billy Joel. Will return with an epilogue as soon as poss, hope you liked it! LSQ x**_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

_**So here's the Epilogue for you! Thanks to Emzi.x for helping me out with this one, i really am rubbish at english lol Cheers to all those who have taken the time to read this story, despite the lack of Gene/Alex action and an even bigger thank you to all those who took even more time, to leave a review for me. I hope this last bit doesn't disapoint! ;)**_

* * *

It had just gone 3, and already Gene was in Luigi's, pint in hand. No one else was there yet, even Luigi himself only popped his head in to check things once in a while. There weren't nearly enough customers to warrant him standing out front constantly. Gene was miserable at the thought of it and took a gulp of his beer.

It had been 5 months since Alex's departure. She'd said something funny about going off around London, saying there was only so much her brain could create. He'd supposed she was off on one of her loony rants, and had left her to it. And then she'd gone, handing in her notice and saying goodbye. Gene cringed at the thought of it.

He'd seen her saying her farewells and stayed firmly put in his office while everyone else had said bye. Gene hated goodbyes, and had fixed his eyes on the paper in front of him. He'd seen Alex glance in his direction, but he didn't look up; it would only make things harder. She'd gone then, tears in her eyes and out of his life.

The rest of the team had headed off at 6, but he'd poured himself a drink and remained in his office. He didn't want to risk bumping into her at Luigi's, she may not have finished packing yet, but he knew from Shaz she was due to catch the 8 o'clock train. He'd hang around here with his whiskey until then, just to be safe.

He'd sat there at his desk, dark thoughts looming in his mind. Lonely thoughts, thoughts of Alex. He'd been so busy thinking of her, he hadn't seen her walk through the corridor to C.I.D, didn't see her stroll past her recently packed up desk. The first he'd known of it was when she'd closed his office door behind her, giving him a hurt look.

"Why aren't you at Luigi's?"

"Things t' do Boll's, yer know I am D.C.I round 'ere in case yer 'adn't noticed!"

"More important than… I could see you were busy earlier, didn't want to disturb you, but I thought you might at least of come to Luigi's to see me off. Are you that glad to be rid of me Gene?"

He heard the warning tone in her voice, saw her lean on his desk and knew that an argument was brewing. He didn't want to leave things on a bad note.

"It's nowt personal Drake, I'm a busy man."

"Busy sipping whiskey? You could have done that at Luigi's! Instead, you make me walk the streets back here!"

Gene got to his feet, leaning over the desk at her.

"I didn't want yer t' come lookin' fer me! I 'ate all that soppy goodbye bollocks!"

Alex face softened and he feared she'd seen through his angry words.

"Well, I can't leave without saying goodbye, so…"

Alex shrugged as if she didn't know what to say, instead she walked around the desk to him and wrapped her arms about his neck, resting her face on his chest. Gene tried not to hold his breath, and relaxed his arms over her, refusing to give into the impulse to pull her close.

"I'll miss you Gene, god only knows why!"

Alex straightened up laughing, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Goodbye Gene."

"Bye Bolls."

She smiled and left his office. He stared after her, wanting to follow her, to stop her, to kiss her and tell her not to leave him. He didn't. He stood and watched her leave, refusing to drop his gaze when she looked back at him through the glass, the tears visible on her face. He'd stood for a long time after she'd gone, lost in thought.

Eventually he'd sat down at his desk. He'd opened his drawer and pulled out some old loose leaves he'd ripped from his note pad. He leafed through the many pictures he'd drawn since she'd come in to his life and let out a sigh, full of regret.

He'd thought it for the best. His whole life over the past 7 years had consisted of not letting anyone get too close and not allowing himself to care for anyone. It was for her own good. He'd made himself stay put and not chase her, because it would keep her safe. He'd done the right thing by Alex more times than he cared to remember and he'd pushed his regret aside for her sake.

Gene took another sip of his drink and shook his head. What an idiot. He'd destroyed his life, he'd blamed others, allowed his friends to blame others but when it came down to it, he'd screwed it up.

He'd allowed Emily, the woman he'd loved to walk away from him. She'd walked away and wound up dead by suicide. He'd let her go, he'd let her refuse to care for him and she'd still wound up dead. He'd blamed Emily for walking away from him, but he had let her. If he'd have stopped her, maybe things could have been different.

And here he was again, guided by foolish memories. Gene cared for Alex, and he couldn't deny it. She'd had a worse affect on him than Emily ever had, and he'd pushed it away refusing to come to terms with the cold truth; the possibility that he could love Alex.

He'd let Alex walk away from him, just as he'd let Emily do, and now he regretted it. Regretted every time he'd supposedly done the right thing. Alex obviously hadn't been grateful for his show of gentlemanly conduct of several occasions, so was it really the right thing to have done? It certainly went against everything he'd wanted, body and mind. And now Gene really thought about it, it probably went against everything Alex had wanted too.

She'd reacted to his kiss, kissed him back and touched his skin with flaming hands. Gene felt lost, a total idiot stuck in a world where he was sure he didn't really belong. In dream, he'd done what he'd wanted to do with Alex, to Alex and from Alex but he denied himself in the waking world.

This dream Alex had been coming to him more and more in the waking world, he'd see her sitting in the corner of his office looking at him with those sexy heavily lidded eyes. She'd sat on the bonnet of his Quattro flashing him a bit of leg in those sexy suspenders. The very thought of her had driven him crazy, he was sure of it.

5 months and she was still in his head. He supposed she'd be there a lot longer; Emily has haunted his dreams for a lot of years.

And there she was again, stood in the doorway of Luigi's giving him a curious look. Gene sighed and rubbed his eyes, tired of seeing what he couldn't have, what he couldn't even see anymore.

He had his dinner from Luigi and soon the boys had joined him, keeping him up to speed on the latest developments at the station which this time turned out to be:

"Chris got a right bollocking from Shaz guv, it was bloody brilliant."

Shaz grinned, glad of the boys praise for a change and Gene took himself off to the bar, back to them all, already tired with his company. He heard the buzz of everyone around him, felt the draught of the door opening and closing again and wanted nothing more than to go home.

"Gene?"

Oh sweet Jesus. Gene's head whipped round like a spring to face that voice. And there she was. She smiled and slid on to the stool next to him. Gene rubbed his eyes as she poured herself a drink. He reached out and put a hand on her jean clad thigh. She slapped his hand away and he nearly fell off the stool.

"Steady on Bolls!"

He steadied himself on the stool once more and let his face crack into a grin. Alex smiled too.

"So you meant it then? That I could come back any time I wanted, and you'd be here waiting."

"I don't say things I don't mean, yer should know that by now Bolly."

Gene could feel his heart racing; he still didn't quite believe that his D.I was back at his side, he refused to believe he could be lucky enough to get a second chance. Luigi came over to dote on Alex and he took the opportunity to take a look at her.

She'd lost weight, but not too much. Gene thought she'd looked perfect anyway and longed to pull that pert little arse up against him. He'd had so many thoughts over the past few months. Fantasies about what he would do if she showed up here again. He'd thought about roughly pulling her to him without a word and showing her how much she meant to him in the roughest possible way.

He'd thought about dropping to his knees in front of her and begging her to stay, but he'd felt a little reluctant about that one. He may now realise that he'd been a little foolish in his thinking for most of his life, but he wasn't about to dangle his joy department in the jaws of a crocodile.

Now it had come down to it though, now she was actually here, he was at a loss for what to do. Fairly content just to have her sit at his side again, for now at least. Gene caught the significant look Luigi threw his way before he walked off and he inwardly smiled.

"'Ow long do we 'ave the pleasure of yer company this time then Boll's?"

"I don't really know. I thought I'd see how well my reappearance went first."

Gene allowed one side of his mouth to tilt upwards.

"Well, I reckon Shaz is dyin' t' come over 'n say 'ello."

Alex turned on her stool to look at Shaz and all of C.I.D grinned. Chris shouted.

"It is 'er an all! Ma'am!"

Various other cat calls made Alex slide of the stool and go over to them to say hello. Gene watched for a moment, and a smile crept on to his face without his knowledge. Luigi poked his arm.

"The signorina has come back to you Mr Hunt."

"Don't worry Luigi, I won't be lettin' 'er walk off again with out a fight."

"Glad to hear it signor, glad to hear it."

Luigi seemed to melt away, as was his talent, when Alex came back to Gene.

"This is where yer belong yer know Boll's. Down 'ere with us, mouthin' off

at anyone 'oo will listen, flutterin' yer eyelashes in my direction, and gettin' pissed outta yer pretty lil 'ead."

Alex beamed and Gene felt warm on the inside. A smile like that would weaken a lesser man.

"I know."

Gene raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Look's like we finally agree on somethin' Drake."

"I'll drink to that."

She lifted her glass and he did like wise, chinking it against hers.

"Cheers."

Gene even found the strength to sit and talk to Chris for a little while that night, but still he'd been drinking due to celebration and felt a little merry. Alex was just as bad, and he grinned to himself.

"Where yer stayin' Boll's?"

Alex's eyes widened and she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Shit! I hadn't even thought about it! I'll have to find a hotel!"

Alex stumbled off to the corridor where the pay phone was. Gene followed her, watching her flick through the phone book for a moment before clearing his throat and making his presence known.

"Yer know, yer could always get yer 'ead down at mine if yer want."

He hated himself for dropping his gaze, he needed to be brave. He lifted his head to meet her eyes, but continued to stumble his speech through nerves.

"I mean, I've got a spare room n yer welcome t'… t' kip there if yer want. I mean if yer'd rather go t' a swanky hotel, then er…"

He trailed off, knowing he was blabbing, but she smiled and he felt hope flood him.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks."

Gene nodded and went back to the bar, forgetting to wait for her. She was still smiling though when she sat down next to him.

"Would you mind if we went sooner rather than later? I'm a little tired, you know how travelling is."

Gene nodded. Tired or not, he was going to show her tonight one way another what he wanted from her. What he needed. They finished their drinks, said their goodnights to the team, earning a smarmy comment from Ray and headed out to the Quattro. They drove in silence for the first few moments. Gene was trying to concentrate on the road _and _her thigh at the same time. Talking would only complicate things further. But soon enough questions filled his head.

"So, did yer find what yer were lookin' fer on yer travels?"

"I found myself."

"What made yer come back?"

Alex smiled at his attempt at humour.

"I missed everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Well maybe not Poirot but…"

Alex laughed and he chuckled lightly as he pulled the car to a halt outside his place. They both got out of the car and started up the path.

"Well it's not the Ritz Bolls!"

It certainly wasn't. It looked all the more grim in the darkness, but it had a roof, heating and plenty of whiskey, so it was home. Gene let them inside, closing the door behind them. He fumbled for the light switch in the darkness and his hand found something soft and pliant. He heard Alex make a small sound and he realised he had unintentionally groped Alex in the dark. He snatched his hand away and cursed under his breath.

When he felt her reach for him he held his breath. He felt Alex step closer, could almost see her in the darkness. With a frustrated growl he bent his head, his lips finding her neck. He felt her move her head to the side, unspoken consent. His hands found hers in the dark, and he pushed her back against the wall, pinning her arms at head height as his lips went crashing down on hers.

He felt her squeeze his hands when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. A growl escaped him and he pressed his lips to hers for a moment, talking to her between kisses.

"_I've thought. Of nothin'. Except this. This moment. Since. The first time. I saw yer."_

"_Oh Gene."_

He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, releasing her hands to cup her face. Her hands fell to his waistband, and she tugged him closer as she responded to his kiss, plunging her tongue deep inside his mouth. He moved one hand to her waist pulling at her blouse, while the other hand stroked the sensitive flesh at her neck. Her hands slipped up his chest and over his shoulders, pushing his jacket to the floor and starting on his tie.

Pulling her towards the stairs, he slipped the jacket from her shoulders and unbuttoned her blouse, slipping a hand inside to cup her breast. He dipped his head stroking along the edge of her bra with his tongue. He felt her push against him, longing for more contact. As he made quick work of her bra, she threw his tie to the floor and tugged his shirt over his head. Her hands were shaking too much for buttons and it turned Gene on all the more. Alex halted her fumbling hands on his belt when he felt her suck her nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over them causing involuntary shudders.

Gene loved being in control, he'd felt her hands slip from his waist, helpless to whatever he wanted. He continued his tongue work, dropping his hands to her waist and making light work of her jeans, pushing them down to her knees and slipping his hands over her bum, he squeezed and manipulated the flesh before pulling her up against him.

Alex was galvanised back into action by the feel of him, ready, against her stomach. Gene felt himself pushed back onto the stairs, Alex found it easier to dispose of his trousers while he sat and she leant back on her haunches to look at him.

Gene didn't think he'd look all that amazing, hair slightly ruffled from Alex's touch, his shirt half open with trousers and boxers now absent. His arousal was as plain as day, and he hoped that would be his saving grace rather than a passion killer.

When Alex pulled his legs apart and slid her mouth over him, he thought maybe his look had been acceptable to her. He inhaled sharply at the sensation she caused, holding his breath and tensing the top half of his body.

"_Bloody 'ell…"_

She giggled against him and continued to suck on his tip, her hand moving to massage the rest of his length. She teased and licked, sucked and flicked until he could take no more.

He pulled her away by her shoulders and reversed their position. Moving them a little higher on the stairs, he slipped her knickers off taking his time while running his hands over her bottom as he lowered her into sitting position. His mouth found hers, tongue met tongue and he slid his hand along her smooth flat stomach, moving lower and resting his hand between her legs.

He flicked his finger against her causing her to buck and moan into his mouth. He kissed down her body, never stopping the movement at her centre. His tongue replaced his hands, upping the pace and making her writhe.

"_Please Gene, can't take no more."_

He slipped a finger inside her mouth, he felt her suck and grinned wickedly against her, before slipping his wet finger inside her. Her quick breathing, the way she moved under him made Gene giddy with desire. He slipped another finger inside her, pumping in and out of her in a fast and steady rhythm.

"_Ohhh. Oh, oh god! Oh god! Gene! I'm going to- I'm gonna, ohhhhh!"_

He felt her warmth flood against his fingers and kissed her triumphantly. When her hands began to wander over him again, he moved out of her reach and lifted her to her feet.

"_Dunno about you Boll's, but these bloody stairs are doin' me back."_

She kissed him in reply, moving slowly backwards up the stairs. How they made it to the bedroom he never knew, but his breath caught when she lay back on the bed waiting for him.

He'd always thought she was gorgeous, but the real sight of her was something else. The way she lay on his bed, not a stitch of clothing, bold as brass in the dim lamppost light made him twitch. She smiled lazily and patted the bed, he needed no second invitation. His lips found her skin and he kissed and licked up her stomach. His mouth lingered a little longer on her breast, causing her to moan out in frustration and desire.

"_Oh Gene, please!"_

His mouth found hers and he nudged her legs apart with his knee, settling himself within her legs. He broke the kiss and watched her face as he entered her. She moaned and her eyes were dark with desire. He sped up, and she caught his rhythm moving her hips in time with his, taking him deeper inside her.

"_Oh, oh Gene, god, my god, oh."_

He felt the release was coming close as she locked her ankles around his arse and pulled him in tighter. He let out a groan and thrust hard into her, felt her walls clamp down around him as they found nirvana as one.

He collapsed his weight onto her, breathing hard. He felt more relaxed than he had in a very long time, laying atop her like that. Hot clammy bodies touching, each as spent as the other.

"Sweet'eart yer are worth every bit of 'eartbreak I've ever been through."

"Gene that was… a surprise."

Gene let out a laugh in her ear before rolling off of her and pulling her to him, one arm around her shoulders, chin resting on her head.

"Do yer like surprises Bolly?"

"I like yours, in fact, you'll have to surprise me more often."

"Plannin' on 'angin' about then are yer?"

"Well I did say I would see how my reappearance went."

"Well?"

"I think a _big_ _part_ of it went down rather well."

Gene smiled and squeezed her a little tighter for a second.

"Well that saves me a bit'a 'assle then."

"Hassle?"

Gene nodded, his face turning solemn.

"There's no way I'm lettin' yer walk away from me twice Bolls. I shouldn't 'ave let yer go the first time, but I learned the 'ard way and now I've got yer, I'm never lettin' go again. I'll keep yer safe."

Alex smiled and kissed his bare chest.

"I'm not going anywhere in a hurry Gene, and I should really think about getting my old position back… do you think shagging the boss will help?"

Gene had grinned and flipped up on to his front, holding his weight above her.

"Yer've got a bit of work t' do before yer can be D.I"

"How much work?"

"Shut it WPC Drake, 'n get t' work."

* * *

_**Well there you are. All ends tied up, and you got what you wanted in the end didn't you? You smut thirsy lot you! Hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as i have writing it! Cheers for all reviews, and i'll try some more writing soon! Take care all! LSQ x**_


End file.
